I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal feeders. More particularly, the present invention relates to feeders that move vigorously in response to the presence and motion of feeding squirrels.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of wild animal feeders, including numerous feeders designed specifically for birds and squirrels, are known in the art. Many hours of pleasure may be derived by feeding animals that are drawn to readily visible, properly placed feeders. Squirrels can be particularly entertaining.
Typically, squirrel feeders are solidly mounted in a highly visible elevated position. While some form of perch or shelf is often provided to support feeding squirrels, these animals are not at all particular about feeder configuration, as long as ample feed, usually corn, is generously provided. In other words, hungry squirrels are daring enough to visit feeders of almost any form, size, height, or shape.
Usually squirrel feeders are mechanically secured in a stable, fixed position. Rigid mounting techniques minimize feeder movements. However, inquisitive and aggressive squirrels have little, if any, fear of traveling over moving feeders, or visiting feeders that have moving parts. It is quite entertaining to watch nimble squirrels scurry over and under obstacles to reach feed. It is equally amusing to watch squirrels maneuver and move about as they visit a moving feeder and squirm to maintain their balance.
Squirrels love a variety of granular feeds, including those comprising various bird seeds and grains such as corn. To the consternation and dismay of bird watchers, squirrels are often attracted to bird feeders. Consequently, some bird feeders include means for limiting or discouraging squirrels. Another way to reduce the likelihood that squirrels will visit bird feeders it to provide separate squirrel feeders. When several well stocked squirrel feeders are strategically placed in a typical yard, the sometimes annoying squirrels can be lured away from bird feeders.
Although numerous granular feeds are commercially available for squirrels, unshelled corn cobs are readily available. Corn is highly desired by squirrels, and feeders equipped with an ample supply of corn are extremely effective in attracting squirrels. With granular feeders, some of the corn will inevitably drop downwardly to the ground to positions that are not easily observed. Furthermore, it takes less effort for squirrels to eat granular feed, reducing the viewing time available to observers, and increasing feed consumption. Feeders that use corn cobs require squirrels to work harder, and move about more. Simply stated, it takes more time and effort for squirrels to deplete corn cobs, and they must work harder. As a result, feeders that facilitate limited movements in response to squirrel visitation produce more motion, and become an attractive sight. Corn cobs are also desirable because ears of corn cannot be easily broken or thrown and scattered about, so less food is wasted.
I have found that it is desirable to provide a corn-cob feeder that moves vigorously when squirrels visit. Furthermore, it is desirable that such a feeder provides visiting squirrels with a decent perch with which to maintain their grip as movement occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,746 issued to Burnham on May 20, 2003 shows a squirrel-powered feeder structure that utilizes energy produced by live squirrels to dispense feed from a storage hopper. The feeder is suspended above the ground from a tree branch or other structure. Feed, such as corn, stored within the hopper, drops to the ground to feed various wild animals including squirrels and deer. The feeder assembly comprises tubular feed container with a horizontal platform mounted on the bottom, a port hole for allowing feed particles to spill out onto the platform, and an agitating device that sweeps feed particles off the platform to the ground below. The agitating device is activated by the force generated by the weight and momentum of squirrels leaping back and forth from the tree trunk to the platform.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D337,861 issued to Ross Jul. 27, 1993 shows a squirrel feeder that holds several ears of corn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,178 issued to Lush on May 26, 1998 shows a wild game feeder that is suitable for squirrels. An upwardly extending member supports a block of animal feed.
No prior art animal feeder known to me is adapted to maximize viewer entertainment by moving radically in response to squirrel visits.